US 2005/0197260 discloses an environmentally-friendly grease composition comprising a vegetable oil and a cellulose fiber, as well as also glycerin, a rust inhibitor and/or fatty acid ester, lecithin and/or phophatidyl choline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,780 discloses a grease composition for a roller bearing comprising a metal soap-based thickening agent containing a long fiber-like material having a major axis length of at least 3 microns incorporated in a base oil comprising a lubricant having a polar group in its molecular structure and a non-polar lubricant blended in combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,391 discloses a polymer-thickened grease that is prepared by mixing a polymer, such as polypropylene, with a base oil and heating the mixture to fully dissolve the polymer in the base oil. The heated mixture is then rapidly cooled or quenched.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,791 discloses a lubricating composition for solid lubricant-embedded sliding members comprising 5 to 78% by weight of a solid lubricant powder material, 5 to 30% by weight of a lubricating oil which is in a liquid or paste form at ordinary temperatures, 1 to 15% by weight of a carrier for absorbing and retaining said lubricating oil, and 15 to 50% by weight of a thermosetting synthetic resin binder. The carrier may be an oleophilic fiber, such as cellulose fiber and polypropylene fiber.